Life Is An Adventure
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo and Mac experience a mix of love romance, parenthood and adventure. Chapter 3 now up!
1. A New Life and a Surprise

**Title: Life is an Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Request by dollydaydream89. Takes place a year after Invincible (which was set in 2012). Each chapter will be short as to have a longer story.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure (and Family)**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Chapter 1: A New Life and a Surprise**

* * *

><p>-April 2013-<p>

It had been nearly a little over nine and half months since they made beautiful passionate love and have since bought a new house together where she, Mac, Ellie, and Tyler could have their own rooms but be together without being crowded. Shortly after the romantic night Jo and Mac found out they were expecting a bundle of joy.

However, there were a few problems, one after being pregnant for forty two weeks her water finally broke at noon while she was out at lunch with Tyler, second was she had now been at the hospital for four hours was only dilated at five centimeters; third Mac is nowhere to be seen (he was at a scene even though it was his day off). Right now it was Tyler had been with her when it happened and was keeping her company and trying to get a hold of Mac.

Another contraction came and went Jo couldn't help let out, "Come on Taylor where are you? This is your child too."

Tyler could only sit back and comfort his mother and hold her hand, give her ice chips, and use a slightly damp towel to wipe down the sweat. Another half an hour passed at 4:30 in the afternoon when the door opened suddenly opened and not only did Ellie appear but Mac did as well who seemed to be out of breath.

As Tyler stood up to let Mac take his place Jo said out loud, "It is about time Mac you got here do you have any idea how much this hurts?"

Mac really didn't have an excuse but sometimes traffic like crimes in NYC didn't care about personal situations.

-x-

Another seven hours labor and pushing for half an hour and some choice words Jo and Mac were proud new parents of a bouncing baby girl. Emiliene 'Emi' Maci-Lei Taylor came into the world after midnight weighing seven pounds even. Seven hours later, whilst Jo was asleep Mac was in the nursery visiting their little girl and had been in the nursery for twenty minutes rocking with a sleeping Emi in his arms still with a big smile on his face. She was absolutely picture perfect, she had his blue eyes and Jo's nose and lips. From the first moment Mac saw her he knew he was goner and would be wrapped around her little fingers. Mac leaned in and whispered to the sleeping infant, "Emi, my baby girl I love you much and I love your mama, sister Ellie and your brother Tyler all love you so much too. Why don't we go and see mama and see if she is awake?"

As if on cue baby Emi gurgled her answering agreeing with her daddy. Mac signaled the nurse in charge, Leah Mikna and once baby Emi was settled in her crib he pushed the crib made their way to Jo's room. When they got there Mac saw Jo was already awake and had her bed was raised up. Once she saw Mac and the wheeled crib she instantly held out her arms and said, "I want to hold our daughter."

Mac smiled and he picked Emi up walked over and gently placed their newborn daughter in Jo's waiting arms he sat down in the bed on Jo's left.

Jo held their daughter close and began to croon, "Emi, my little one you are the most loved little girl because you have me, your daddy, sister Ellie, brother Tyler, and Aunt Stella, Aunt Lindsay, Uncle Danny, Cousin Lucy, Uncles Don, Sheldon, Adam and Grandpa Sid, not to mention Grandmas Elizabeth and Millie."

Emi opened her eyes and a looked right at her mom and dad and gave another smile, melting Jo and Mac's heart. As Mac was stroking Emi's cheek he whispered to her, "We have a present for mommy, don't we Emi?"

It took Jo only a second for her to process what Mac said before asking, "Wait what present? We already have the best one right here."

Mac grinned and said, "Well this one is even more special and we will want Emi to be a part of it."

Mac took a deep breath and began, "Jo, there is something I have wanted to say to you for some time now but timing was never right. Ever since I saw you standing on the balcony announcing there was a DB of Sarah Nelson I have been having a strange feeling I couldn't explain and as time went on it grew bigger and bigger. When you revealed your feelings for me that night I was relieved to find out you loved me too."

Pausing briefly, Mac got off the bed and reached into his pant pocket and pulled a small ring box causing Jo to gasp. After opening the box, he took Jo's free hand and asked, "Josephine Charlotte Danville, you have made me the happiest man and will you do me the honors and marry me?"

Jo who had tears of joy misting in her eyes; she felt like the luckiest woman, she had everything she wanted, two living children, greatest friends at the crime lab, loving boyfriend, as well a beautiful new daughter but when she saw the ring a simple yet elegant emerald cut diamond ring in a yellow gold setting, she didn't know what to think anymore. Realizing that Mac needed an answer and soon, Jo smiled her biggest smile yet and gave her answer, "Mac you make my life complete, yes I will marry you."

Beaming broadly Mac took the ring out of the box, set the box aside and slid the ring on to her finger. Mac got up and gave Jo a kiss they almost lost themselves when they heard a whimper cry and they came apart.

Mac had Emi's diaper changed and Jo had her fed before their first visitors arrived for Emi's first visit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Life is An Adventure". Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Raising Emi

**Title: Life is an Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to loopydreamer (Annie) for her help with this chapter and getting my muse thinking again.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure (and Family)**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 2: Raising Emi**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in September and Jo was at home on folding laundry and watching now five month old Emi having on her tummy time interacting with Mac in the family room.<p>

Since having Emi home their worlds have changed for the better and Mac has made a visible change in his work schedule. Ever since Emi came home with them he went from a workaholic to a boss would be able to leave the lab at five and no later than six of unless course there was an urgent case or a big meeting that came Mac's way and they couldn't make it home in time they were fortunate to have Millie and Elizabeth (who had both sold their homes and moved to be closer to them) to help with caring for Emi.

True it was tiring at times but both Jo would not trade it for the world. Now at five months Emi was able to smile, gurgle, laugh, coo a lot more and sleep through the night. Emi was also a pro at rolling from her tummy and on to her back and she didn't even cry the first time she did it.

Jo also remembered when they first asked Stella, Don, Danny and Lindsay to be Emi's godparents. All of their reactions were ecstatic and it didn't take long for them to start spoiling Emi with love, attention and the occasional gifts. Jo reminisced the first time Stella met her goddaughter.

_-Three months earlier, June-_

_Mac and Stella had not been in the door for more than two seconds when Stella asked, "Okay I have waited long enough where is my beautiful goddaughter?_

_Jo heard the excitement in Stella's voice and walked over with Emi in her arms and greeted Stella with a hug and smile, "Hey Stell, it is good to see you."_

_Stella smiled and replied, "You too Jo."_

_Pausing briefly, Stella gasped, "Is that baby Emi?"_

_Jo smiled, tickled Emi and replied, "Yes this little angel here is your goddaughter, Emiliene Taylor."_

_Stella put down the duffel bag she had with her small carry on and held out her hands. Jo placed Emi in to her godmother's waiting arms there was a period of silence where Jo, Mac and Stella weren't sure how Emi would react. Suddenly Emi let out a noisy coo of delight and reached right for Stella's nose first and then her curly locks happily pulling away and after getting her hair out of the baby's strong grasp Stella went and sat down on the couch began rubbing noses with Emi and blowing raspberries on her chubby cheeks and stomach. Jo and Mac stood back and enjoyed watching cheery scene of their daughter interacting with her godmother and the sounds of Emi gurgling away._

Jo was so lost in thought she didn't notice the living room had gone quiet. Then she heard a tiny whine and she heard Mac calling to her, "Jo darling I have Emi's diaper changed but she wants to be fed."

Jo shook her head with a grin; their baby girl had developed quite a personality; when Emi is happy her smile, like Jo's, light up the room and her blue eyes, like Mac's, shine brightly and when she is hungry she frowns starts to quietly whine. Despite that, Jo and Mac love their daughter more than words can explain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter. I know it is short hopefully the next chapter maybe longer. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Reminiscing

**Title: Life is an Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. All Disney characters are owned by Disney. Canon in D belongs to Johann Pachelbel.**

**Author's Note: The last chapter of the Taylor family adventure.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure (and Family)**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing**

* * *

><p>-July 5, 2014; Mac's POV-<p>

Jo and I are here in Daytona Beach relaxing on the beach and surprisingly was not too crowded for a family vacation. We had thought about a honeymoon in Europe for us but thought it would be better to include Ellie, Tyler and Emi our family vacation. Right now Jo and I were in our beach chair watching Tyler and Ellie build sandcastles with their baby sister (okay more like Emi making a big mess time and again and getting sand on her).

When we first arrived in Orlando we went to Disney World. Neither had I, Jo, Tyler nor Ellie had the chance to be at Disney World so it would our first time to experience the fun. Although Emi enjoyed herself on all the rides we were allowed to take her on none of us were sure how she would react to the characters. To our surprise our happy Emi loved all characters especially Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Whilst Jo and Emi waited, Ellie, Tyler and I took in a few roller coaster rides. Towards the end of our vacation we also went to Daytona Beach, Tyler and I took a NASCAR race as Jo, Ellie and Emi went shopping and got pampered.

I was lost in deep thought when felt Jo's nudge and heard her say, "Mac darling we have someone coming our way. I then noticed how Emi (who now had no sand on her face) had let go of Tyler and Ellie's hand and began half walking and half running towards them. Jo moved the magazine she was reading and stood up to catch our youngest.

Hearing her squeal with joy as Jo noisily kissed and blew raspberries on her cheeks made me think back to the wedding two weeks ago.

_ -Two weeks earlier, June 17-_

_Mac, Danny and Tyler were waiting at the outdoor gazebo waiting for Jo's entrance. Lindsay and Ellie had walked down the aisle and lined up opposite of the groom and groomsmen as they watched the ring boy Daniel Jr. (Adam's nephew) and the flower girls Lucy Messer and Emi Taylor make their way down. Only with Emi instead of going over to sit with her godparents Stella and Don and half-brother Reed, she determines she wanted to be cute and toddled her way over and hugged Mac around his legs smiling her sweet smile which produced 'awes' from the guests. Mac smiles and he goes down to Emi's level and gives her a kiss on the cheek before Stella made her way over and picked up Emi and returned to their seats._

_Jo and Mac had planned a summer wedding so their daughter participate in the bridal party. Lindsay had helped with most of the details letting Jo and Mac to spend with Emi. They had decided to wait until Emi's first birthday had passed before deciding to tie the knot. Only by the wedding Emi had been walking and talking for three months now and loved making everyone she knew chase her causing life to become unpredictable but no one, including her parents would have it any other way._

_A few minutes later Stella had returned to her seat with her goddaughter in her arms the strings version of Canon in D began to play and the guests stood up. When Mac saw Jo walking down the aisle he was at a complete loss for words, she looked more like a queen in her simple strapless ivory gown and she was glowing beautiful and the smile had helped magnify the glow._

I was again so lost in thought until I heard an angelic, 'Daddy' call to me. When I looked I see the same grin that Jo possesses and I smiled and hugged Emi close to me and gave her an equally noisy kisses producing more cute giggles.

Yes life is an adventure, an adventure that began with the note Jo had given me and I would not trade it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thank you for the last chapter of 'Life is An Adventure'. As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
